How Newt Got His Limp
by Nalbyismylife
Summary: Newt gives up on escaping the Maze and tries to kill himself. Newt/Alby SLASH so don't like, don't read. Warnings and everything inside
1. Chapter 1

**Title: How Newt Got His Limp**

**Summary: Newt gives up on escaping the Maze and tries to kill himself. **

**Rated: T**

**Pairing(s): Newt/Alby**

**Genre(s): Tragedy, Romance, Suspense**

**Warning(s): attempted suicide, intense kissing, implied sex, angst **

* * *

><p>Newt's PoV:<p>

Newt wasn't very good at goodbyes.

So that was why when he woke up the morning he had planned to jump off the Maze wall, he walked over to where Alby slept and kissed his cheek, silently thanking his best friend for everything he had done for Newt.

Newt planned to die in the Maze that day. It was the only escape he could think of. Newt knew, deep down, that there wasn't a way out of the Maze. He was a Runner, and after a whole year in the Glade, neither he or Minho, who was the Keeper of the Runners, or any of the other Runners had come close to finding a way out.

He was nervous to die, if he was being completely honest with himself, but that wasn't going to stop him. It was his only way out, his only escape. So when he separated from the other Runners this morning, he ran a while before sitting down against a wall of the Maze and got out a notebook and a pen and began to write.

_Dear whoever finds this,_

_I give up. I can't do it anymore. I can't keep pretending to hope for a way out when we all know there isn't one. Being a Runner myself, and running through the Maze every day like a shucking mouse, I highly doubt they're just going to open a shucking exit for us out of the blue one day. We've run so much of the Maze, there can't be anything left to map. _

_Please tell Minho thank you for everything he has done for me. Along with Alby, he is one of the reasons that I didn't do this sooner. Tell him that his friendship means the world to me and that I will never forget it._

_Tell Alby that I have been hiding my true feelings for him this whole time. Tell him that I am head over heels in love with him, and that I wasn't brave enough to tell him. Tell him I'm sorry and that he was my best friend, and that he means everything to me. _

_Newt _

Newt tore the letter out of the notebook and folded it, then put it in his backpack. With shaking hands, he grabbed the ivy and started climbing up. The ivy didn't reach all the way to the top, so when he got to the top of the ivy, he hung there and looked down at the ground. He was surprised at how at peace he felt and he looked up at the sky, thinking of what heaven would be like.

And then he let himself fall.

* * *

><p>Alby's PoV:<p>

Alby had had a nagging feeling hours before the Runners got back and Newt wasn't with them. This just confirmed something was wrong and that he wasn't just being paranoid. He caught up to Minho by the Map Room and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, Minho, have you seen Newt?"

"Not since this morning," Minho answered. "He'll probably be back soon." Alby looked towards the Maze and then at Minho again. Minho's expression softened. "Hey, I'm sure he's fine, all right? If he isn't back by the time the rest of us are done mapping, come tell me."

Alby nodded and watched the Doors closely, and kept glancing down at his watch. It was getting dark and the Doors would be closing soon. It felt like a million years before Minho finally left the Map Room, a worried look on his face when he saw Alby. "He still not back yet?" Minho asked him.

Alby shook his head, tears filling his eyes. Minho nodded. "All right then," he said. "Let's go look for that shuck."

They ran into the Maze with only twenty minutes before the Doors were supposed to close. Anxious, Alby kept his ears open for the loud rumbling that signaled the Doors would be closing. After they turned a few corners, Alby saw a sight that made his heart lurch. Newt was laying on the ground, moaning, his leg twisted in a horrible way. "Newt!" Alby screamed, running to the boy he loved.

"Alby," Newt moaned. "Let...me die."

"No, you dumb shuck, of course I'm not going to let you die," Alby sobbed as he picked Newt up off the ground. "Minho, grab his backpack," he instructed.

Minho nodded, and Alby realized that there were tears streaking Minho's face. They headed back to the Glade, and just as they passed through the Doors, there was the rumbling sound. "Clint! Jeff!" Alby yelled. "Someone get them!" They ran towards the Homestead and put Newt in one of the rooms, on a bed.

Clint and Jeff, the Med-jacks, followed them in. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Alby said. "I was worried about him, so Minho and I went looking for him and we found him out in the Maze."

Newt was unconscious and Alby and Minho stood around Newt's bed. "Look through his backpack for any evidence of what might have happened," Clint said, "while we figure out what's wrong with Newt."

Minho sniffled as Alby went through Newt's backpack until he pulled out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, he realized it was a letter. Instantly, Alby knew what it was and he handed it to Minho. "You read it," Alby told him. "I can't read it."

Minho nodded and took the letter, then spent a few long moments reading it. "You better look at this, Alby," Minho told him.

"What is it?" Alby asked, and took the letter. He read it and gasped, shock filling him. "Newt, you dumb shank," he sobbed.

Minho looked at him sympathetically. "He'll be okay," he reassured Alby. Alby nodded, trying to convince himself that his friend was right. Newt was in love with him. _Newt_, his best friend, in love with _him_. He felt warmth about to burst in his heart and he let out a hysterical laugh through the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Alby," Jeff said, and Alby turned. "His leg is twisted." He looked from Alby to Minho. "There's no way he'll be able to be a Runner again if he wakes up."

"_If_ he wakes up?!" Alby gasped and hot, salty tears streamed down his face.

"We just have to wait," Clint told him.

* * *

><p>Newt's PoV:<p>

For a while, Newt thought he was dead. Then, when he woke up, he felt someone's hand in his own, and he heard the sound of someone sobbing. He wasn't dead. He was still in the Glade. The thought made him want to burst into tears. He was still stuck here.

Newt opened his eyes and turned his head to see Alby sitting in a chair beside his bed, holding Newt's hand. Newt's heart broke at the sight of Alby. He had never seen his best friend cry. Gently, he squeezed Alby's hand and mumbled, "Alby."

Alby gasped and lifted his face, which was streaked with tears. He looked terrible. His eyes were red and bloodshot and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Oh my God, Newt," he gasped, and hugged Newt tightly.

"Squishing me," Newt groaned.

"Sorry." Alby loosened his grip. "You're not dead, thank God." He cried into Newt's shoulder, soaking his shirt with tears, and then he pulled back and said, "I read your letter."

It took Newt a moment to realize what Alby meant. He blushed and said, "Oh." Newt looked down and refused to meet Alby's eyes.

"I love you so much," Alby sobbed, and Newt looked up in surprise. Alby's lips were on his not a moment later and Newt gasped in surprise, then wrapped his arms around Alby's neck and kissed him back passionately. Feelings stirred inside him and he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. The kiss deepened and Newt sighed against Alby's mouth. His best friend pulled back and wiped away Newt's tears. "Don't cry," Alby said softly.

Newt pressed his lips against Alby's again and pulled Alby down on top of him, their kisses intense and heated. He lifted Alby's shirt and broke the kiss to pull it over his head. "You're so beautiful," Newt gasped through his tears. He ran his hand over Alby's stomach, over his muscles. After mapping every inch of Alby's body with his hands, he gently caressed Alby's face. "I love you," he choked out.

Alby smiled and Newt's heart lifted. He kissed Newt and then trailed his lips down to Newt's neck. Newt closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling until he felt a pair of soft lips on his and he smiled into the kiss. "Are you sure?" Alby asked him.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Newt answered.

* * *

><p>Alby's PoV:<p>

Alby couldn't believe he and Newt had just done that.

Two hours later, he lay with Newt in bed, amazed by what he had just experienced. Newt snuggled closer to him and Alby pulled him closer, kissing his lover's blond hair. "I love you," Newt murmured.

Alby squeezed tears out of his eyes. "Love you, too, you dumb shank," he agreed. Newt lifted his head for a kiss, and not a second later there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, you shuck, we need to have a Gathering about Newt," Minho called from right outside the door. "Decide what we're going to do about his running, since his leg is broken."

_I hate my job_, thought Alby, wanting to lie here with Newt forever. "Fine, we're coming," Alby said.

"_We?_" Minho gasped. "Alby, you mean Newt's awake? How come you didn't tell me? What could you possibly have been so busy d - oh."

Newt burst out laughing and buried his face in Alby's bare chest. Alby couldn't help laughing a bit too, and it felt great. It had been way too long since the last time he'd laughed. "Figured it out all by yourself, did you, you stupid shank," Newt called through his laughter.

"This is awesome!" Minho squealed in delight. "I won the bet!"

"_Bet?_" Alby spluttered.

"Whoops," said Minho.

"Minho. How. Long..." Alby couldn't finish. His lover was giving him a worried look.

"How long did I bet it would take you and Newt to hook up?" Minho finished. "Oh, I said it would take you less than a day after Newt woke up. Everyone bet at least two."

"Minho, when I catch you I will banish the shuck out of you!" Alby yelled, and Minho squealed and Alby heard quick footsteps getting quieter and quieter until they disappeared.

Newt laughed and wrapped his arms around Alby's neck as their lips met again

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of Chapter One. Hope you guys liked it! Please review, it would mean a lot and this will be a multi chapter fic so I will update soon. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes later, Newt sat in the room where they had Gatherings, between Nick and Alby. "We're here because we need to decide what to do about Newt," Nick said.

"If you shucks don't let me run, I will banish you for all eter-" Newt growled angrily, but Nick clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, don't listen to him," Nick said, despite Newt's angry protests. "He's just here to listen. Med-jacks, I know you've said Newt's leg will never heal entirely, is this correct?"

Clint and Jeff nodded. "Sorry, Newt," Jeff said.

"Minho," Nick said, "I know you have to have a certain amount of runners for each section."

"It's not a problem," Minho said. "I can run both mine and Newt's sections or find someone else to do it."

"Or you can bloody have me do it," Newt pointed out, his arms crossed. "I. Am. Right. Here. You don't have to talk about me like I'm not here, you dumb shanks."

Everyone else ignored him, of course, including his lover, which really ticked Newt off. "Maybe we can have someone else take Newt's job?" Nick suggested. "Anyone else good at running?"

Gally raised his hand. "I'm all right."

"OH NO," Newt said. "THAT SHANK IS _NOT_ REPLACING ME!" He launched himself across the room at Gally, and Nick and Minho had to hold him back.

"Newt, no one could replace you," Minho said as Newt struggled, but he and Nick were both way too strong, even if Newt was strong too. "You were my best Runner."

Newt sighed and stopped struggling. "Anyone else can take my job, I don't care," Newt said. "But not Gally. Please, Minho. If I really was your best Runner, if you really care about me, please."

Gally just rolled his eyes.

Minho sighed. "All right, Newt," he said.

"What?!" Gally spluttered. "Tell me you're not actually-"

"It's his job, Gally," Minho pointed out. "Of course I'm going to listen to his opinion."

"About bloody time," snarked a very pissed off Newt.

"Alby, what do you think?" Nick asked, and all eyes turned to Nick's second-in-command, including a pair of blue eyes.

"I think we should find someone else other than Gally to take Newt's job," Alby agreed, "but Newt can't run anymore."

Nick nodded. "Let's take a vote," he said. "All in favor of Newt not running?"

The vote, of course, was unanimous. Even Alby raised his hand. Newt felt hot, salty tears sliding down his cheeks and he limped out of the room.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you," Newt growled as the door to his and Alby's room closed behind them. "You know how much I love running! If you really loved me, you would tell Nick to let me run."<p>

"Newt, of course I love you," Alby said, stepping closer to him, but Newt backed away. Tears filled Alby's dark eyes and Newt felt bad, but not bad enough that he wasn't angry. "That's not even debatable."

"Really? Because I think it is," Newt said. "If you loved me, you would want me to be happy. And what makes me happy is running."

"Running around in the Maze like mice makes you happy?" Alby pointed out.

"It makes me happy because it's helping to get us a bloody way out of here!" Newt yelled. "Don't you get it?! It makes me happy because it gives us a chance at a normal life! And now I can't-" He shook his head, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Newt," Alby said, taking Newt's hands, and this time Newt didn't pull away. Their lips met and Newt kissed back, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. "Newt, I love you so much," Alby said through his tears, and Newt pulled his lover over to the bed.

* * *

><p>"Shuck, Newt, that was amazing," Alby gasped later as Newt was laying in bed beside him. Newt lay with his head on Alby's chest, completely happy.<p>

"I love you," Newt mumbled blissfully, tucking his head under Alby's chin.

"Love you, too, you dumb shank." Alby kissed his blond hair and they lay like that in silence for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it and please review :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Newt loved kissing Alby. He loved just laying in bed for hours with his new boyfriend and making out with him. No talking, most importantly no fighting, just kissing. They kissed and kissed and kissed, and about a week after Newt woke up, he and Alby were making out in Alby's bed, which was now their bed.

This particular day, Newt and Alby were in a heated make out session. Newt wrapped his arms around Alby's neck and crushed their lips together, whimpers and groans filling the room. Newt slid one hand down under the hem of Alby's shirt and lifted it over his head, leaving Alby shirtless and extremely hot. "God, babe, you're so bloody hot," Newt breathed, running a hand down Alby's stomach, over his abs. "So bloody hot," Newt repeated. He stared into Alby's eyes, his heart aching for Alby to make love to him. "I want you, Alby, please, kiss me."

Alby caressed his face gently and crushed his lips against Newt's. Their tongues met and just as Newt reached for Alby's belt, there was a knock at the door. Newt groaned. "What?" he snapped, angry that they had been interrupted.

"Hey, you shucks, can you stop sucking each other's faces just long enough so we can find a job for Newt?" Nick's voice called from outside the door.

Newt and Alby exchanged a glance and then Newt got a wonderful idea. He motioned to the door and then mimed like he was being over dramatic. The couple both giggled and Newt squealed, "Oh, Alby, I love you so much!" before launching himself into Alby's arms and giving him a very wet, very loud kiss.

A groan was heard from outside the room.

"Alby, you're so hoooooooot," Newt said in a fangirl voice, running his hand down Alby's bare chest. Alby blushed furiously and then so did Newt.

"Ugh, forget it," Nick complained, and Newt heard him leave.

Newt smiled at his lover. "I do love you, you know."

Alby kissed him and pulled the blond boy down on top of him.

* * *

><p>Newt got the job of working in the Gardens. It was hard work and he was hot, sweaty, and exhausted. So, really, not much different than running. It was also hard because he had to walk a lot, and he limped through the gardens on his bad leg.<p>

He could tell that Zart, the Keeper of the Gardens, felt bad for him but there was nothing he could do. It was the best job Newt could get with his bad leg. Obviously he couldn't be a Builder. He probably could have been a Slicer - except it was bloody nasty and he refused to get within ten feet of that place. And being a Med-jack required knowing how to be a doctor, which Newt did not.

So he chose an easier, less disgusting task - harvesting plants. At least that made him useful, even if he wasn't helping to find a way out of the Maze.

One night, a few days after he started his job, he came to Alby in tears. "Newt, love, what's wrong?" Alby said gently, wrapping an arm around his lover.

Newt took a deep breath and tried to talk. "I want to help us find a way out, Alby," he sobbed. "I can't believe I was so selfish that I jumped off a wall to try and escape and left you behind-"

Alby's gorgeous dark eyes widened and he pulled the blond into a tight hug. "No, Newt, don't you even say that for a - shuck it, don't you even think it!" Alby ordered. "Do you hear me?"

Newt nodded miserably.

Alby wiped away his boyfriend's tears, and some of his own as well. "Newt, you are not selfish. You are the strongest, most amazing and beautiful person I've ever met. And you did not leave me behind because you lived, you hear me? There was no way I was ever going to let you die, Newt."

Alby cried so rarely that Newt was startled to see him cry a second time. He felt horrible that he was the one who made his lover cry in the first place, both times. Newt kissed him deeply and wrapped his arms around Alby's neck. "I love you," he whispered against Alby's soft lips.

"I love you so, so much, Newt," replied Alby, pulling Newt closer. "I'm never letting you go."

"Fine by me," Newt said between kisses as Alby led him over to the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you thought in a review? <strong>


End file.
